Knock Out One-shots
by MrRaccoonRacc
Summary: As the title indicates. There will be long and short one-shots of Knockout from Transformers Prime. Every one-shot will have different plots with different characters from the show in either during TFP and/or after TFP: Predacons Rising. Most one-shots will be how Knockout interacts with every character. Warning: Yaoi involved.


**Should Have Held Onto You**

 **.::. .::. .::. .::. .::.**

 **.::. .::. .::. .::. .::.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Transformers Prime characters, they rightfully belong to Hasbro. I only do fanfictions for entertainment.

* * *

 **.::. .::. .::. .::. .::.**

It shouldn't have surprised him.

Yet it _hurt._

Having the one who sworn loyalty to him ever since the mech first arrived on the Nemesis while Lord Megatron was still hooked up on life support, turn his back on the Seeker in favor of endearing himself with the Autobots. It shouldn't have came to him as a surprise but it didn't stopped the feeling of betrayal and conflicted emotions swirling within his spark and processor.

A rational side of his mind said he deserved it, for always throwing the vain medic under the bus on numerous times without considering what consequences would rain down on the Seeker. But his irrational side still blames the medic for everything despite the efforts the medic made in trying to actually have the stubborn Seeker understand these things when it came to the warmonger and Autobots.

Starscream has never felt so foolish in driving away the only means of having a true friend for once in his life. He has made plenty of mistakes, ones he would not dare mention to anyone but Knock Out, sometimes. Which it was curious in itself because he would have never thought of regarding the vain mech as trustworthy since the very first glance they met. He often questioned himself why he trusted Knock Out with most of his plans about overthrowing Megatron and how it had brought them closer to the point it felt natural to seek the medic out. Starscream won't ever admit it to the red mech but he was charmed by Knock Out's mannerisms and those glossa-lashing retorts that greeted him every chance the mech could get away with. But there was something about Knock Out that had Starscream slightly on edge.

He should have read all the signs. But as ever, he was quick to dismiss anything that holds no importance to him or his plans.

If there was one simple explanation that could sum it up into one would be describing that characteristic trait as; Autobot. Of course, Knock Out was far from an Autobot, if considering all the deeds the mech has done to serve in the Decepticon cause throughout the war. But Knock Out could fit in just fine with them, could earn their trust just as easily as he had earned Starscream's. Starscream wasn't sure on it but Knock Out has this sliver of innocent trusting air rare enough to not be considered Decepticon. The blue brute must have known this about Knock Out because the red mech could not be seen without the ex-wrecker by his side, golden optics ever observant of every mech within the perimeter.

Especially on Starscream.

Though the Seeker never took it as a threat to his person so he dismissed the thought and scrutiny until the moment of hearing about Breakdown's sudden death, did he thought of Knock Out. Surely, they must have had a thing going on because he has never seen Knock Out so tormented and tired, there was visible yellow tinges around the optics indicating the doctor either has trouble recharging or does not recharge at all the moment the Seeker returned back to the ranks. The Vehicons had mentioned to Starscream how the doctor had tried to keep everything in order with an forced front, not letting any sign of a grieving mech show through his EM field.

Starscream did not know why just remembering that fact had him feeling horrible. He wasn't the one who extinguished Breakdown's spark nor was he the one intending to leave the brute like Megatron had planned to when first captured by those petty flesh bags. No, he felt horrible for having had taken advantage of Knock Out's rare kindness. He had many chances to make up for the red mech, but what had he done in return?

Starscream had deserved the hit. In fact, he _wished_ Knock Out could have done more than that.

But Knock Out restrained himself. Not for his sake nor the Autobots'. Nor for sympathy either.

 _"You should take more better care of yourself."_

Those words alone sent a stab of pain through his spark, choking back a sob. Starscream wanted to rewind the time to those moments Knock Out needed someone the most. He could've convinced the medic in defecting the Decepticons and relocate anywhere on the galaxy. Just the two of them.

But one glance at the medic who stood beside Smokescreen and Arcee had ruled those options down. Knock Out, albeit a free-spirited mech, fits well with the Autobots. That mech's place belongs there, not among the cruelty in the Decepticons.

It was an irony, how had Knock Out still managed to stay very trusting despite the horrors the war has brought upon everyone?

Starscream could only wish he could've asked when he had the opportunity.

Now...

 **.::. .::. .::. .::. .::.**

* * *

 **Author's note:** A little too angsty? Hopefully you have enjoyed this short one-shot. I'm not that good of a writer but I'll try my best for those Transformers Prime fans still out there who seek for different kinds of plots. I was lucky to have befriended someone who was flexible to roleplay Knock Out and few Decepticons in different genres and ship-pairings. It's kind of hard to find someone that is comfortable enough to try and do these roleplays but thank Primus I managed to befriend one! Not everyone can be comfortable with some, why else would they ghost on you even if you asked them if they're alright with trying certain genres?

Anyways, I will be updating more weekly for new one-shots all based out of role-plays I've done with the person who motivates me to type them up and add few more interesting details. I can't share their tumblr page since they only post art there whenever they have the chance but you can meet them at the mobile Amino app and join the Transformers Prime community, you'll find active fans there too! Just a recommendation to check out the community there, no one is paying me to say this or anything. I'm just spreading the word to go ahead and try the Amino App to interact with fans like you from around the globe. :)

Anyways, thank you for reading and leave a review if you want another shot of this!


End file.
